1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which enables a plurality of wireless interface devices to interface with one or more servers. Each wireless interface device includes a selectable virtual on-screen keyboard (OSK). Once a wireless connection is established between a server and a wireless interface device and an OSK is launched, an occlusion window is created to prevent the system from overriding the OSK on each of the wireless interface devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both wired and wireless LAN systems are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network (LAN) in order to share resources. Wireless LAN systems are normally used in an office environment to enable the various users to share common resources, while obviating the need for direct wire connections between the personal computers connected to the LAN. Such personal computers connected in a wireless LAN configuration, are normally equipped with a wireless LAN card which, in turn, includes a radio interface.
Portable personal computers, such as notebook computers, are known to be connected in such wireless LAN systems. Even such notebook size portable personal computers are relatively cumbersome to transport in an office environment. Unfortunately, the resources of the LAN systems are often needed at locations other than where personal computers connected to the LAN are located.
Pen-based portable personal computer systems are known. Such pen-based systems are lightweight and generally more portable than notebook size personal computers. Both active stylus and passive stylus systems are known. In such pen-based systems, the path of the stylus is tracked relative to a digitizer panel to maintain the pen paradigm and to provide visual feedback to the user. Such pen-based portable personal computers are known to use Microsoft Windows for pen computing systems (xe2x80x9cPen Windowsxe2x80x9d). With such a system utilizing the Pen Windows operating system, the pen driver can typically deliver stylus tip locations every five to ten milliseconds to achieve a resolution of about 200 dots per inch and to connect the dots in a timely manner. As such, the Pen Windows operating system can provide a real time response to maintain the pen paradigm.
The object of the pen-based portable personal computer system is to provide a user with a tool as familiar as pencil and paper. Unfortunately, the popularity of such pen-based computer systems is a lot less than was expected by the industry. As such, application programs for such pen-based systems are relatively limited.
It is an object of the present invention to solve various problems in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an alternative input system in a system which includes a plurality of pen-based wireless interface devices interfaced to a server.
Briefly, the present invention relates to a plurality of wireless interface devices, interfaced to a server that may be connected in either a wireless or wired LAN. Each wireless interface device may be a pen-based device which communicates with the server over a radio link. An alternative input system is provided on the wireless interface device in the form of a selectable virtual on-screen keyboard (OSK). Once radio communication is established between the wireless interface device and the server and the OSK is selected, the system prevents overriding of the OSK on the display of the wireless interface device.